


Debriefing

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [13]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Episode: s06e13 The Wedding of River Song, F/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Captain Williams delivers his report to Special Agent Pond. In person. Behind closed doors.Pairing: Amy Pond/Rory WilliamsPrompt: Only one bed OR Spies/Secret Agents/Assassins AUBeta: imaginary_golux
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620205
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Debriefing

**Author's Note:**

> Does it count if it's a canon AU? I say it does.

“Captain Williams,” breezed the lanky redhead from her desk. “Your report?” Before he could do more than open his mouth, she clarified. “Your _personal_ report?”

His mouth snapped shut and opened again. “Immediately, ma’am. Your office?” A curt nod was his only reply. 

No sooner had the door closed behind them than Agent Pond had him pressed against it. “Have I ever told you I love the way you look in body armor? You, ah, fill it out nicely.”

“Once or twice, ma’am,” Williams allowed. 

“Have we got time for a quick round before our next official meeting?” Pond asked, already fumbling at her fly. 

Williams grinned. “I expect so, ma’am.” He unzipped his own kit and stood at attention, in every sense.

“Fuck, I know I’ve said what that does to me,” Pond moaned, trousers discarded, her legs wrapping around his waist. “Being called ma’am while I’m climbing you like a fucking tree.”

“I--oh, there--appreciate the way you lose control of your language--Ohpleasethere! Ma’am!” 

“Operational silence, Captain,” Agent Pond purred before covering his mouth with hers. “Which is a shame; you make the nicest noises.”

“Close,” he whispered.

“Proceed,” she gasped into his ear, trying to press their clothed bodies as close together as she could as she rode out his orgasm. “Mmm....” She rumbled with delight and leaned against him, slowly letting herself down onto shaky knees. “I might just be able to get through the rest of the day, now.”

Williams saluted. “My pleasure, ma’am.” 


End file.
